Bleach: Sins of the Past
by Loverofheroes
Summary: This is probably my first Bleach fanfic, and it's just a short little drabble about what Retsu Unohana's past was possibly like (at least in my eyes) Feel free to read and review :) Rated T for violence.


**Bleach: Sins of the Past**

**Characters involved: Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu**

**Written by Christopher .J.**

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Viz Media

Late at night, Captain Unohana is sitting on her knees, drinking a cup of tea and watching the night sky. She makes a small sigh; she's been think about something. Soon, her lieutenant Isane comes, probably to check up on her captain.

"Hello, Isane" The captain said with her ever kind and motherly smile. "What brings you here?" Isane quikly began to tense up and nervously say "Oh, nothing. I just came to check up on you, that's all!" Unohana giggles at the awkwardness of her second-in command. Again, she makes a small sigh.

"Are you still a little upset that Squad 11 messing with us again?" Isane says, with a more annoyed tone on the word "again." Unohana shakes her head and just sips her tea. "But with you around, captain, they always seem to run away like scared little pussycats" the liutenant said with a giggle. Soon, Unohana turns to Isane.

"Isane, have I ever told you about my past?" the Squad 4 captain off-handly asked. With some confusion, Isane shakes her head; pretty much no one in Squad 4 knew much about their captain. Except for the fact that she's both the most kind and compassionate and dangerously feared and respected captain in all of Soul Society. "Well, let me tell you then…."

_(flashback): We are now in a field and see a younger Unohana sitting on a tree. Her hair is unbraided; it appears long and wild. She is wearing a dark umber ninja outfit with her sleeves tattered and her pants reach her thighs. Also, the front of uniform is opened to see her cleavage. She sees a little bird on the ground, hurt and injured. She picks it up and heals it, putting it back to health. As the bird flies off, Unohana grabs her sword and cuts the bird's wing off, sending falling down to the ground._

_"Heh" Unohana grunts with a smirk; she seemed to take some pleasure in torturing the bird she just helped save. Soon, a soul reaper runs up to her and shouts "Captain! You're needed at the Squad 11 barracks. It's time for sparring." Unohana gives out her usual smile and says "Thank you." _

_Later, we see a crowd of soldiers sitting down in a little fighting room, watching Unohana in a fighting stance aganist one soul reaper who seems quite nervous. The fight begins as the two opponents trade swords at each other. As the fight continues on, Unohana, in a quick flash, slashes her opponent's chest, causing him to bleed and fall down. Watching the man in pain, she comes and uses a healing spell. However, she throws her sword down on his arm, cutting it open. The man screams in pain, but Unohana simply just stares and smiles. Eventually, she turns to the other, frightened soul reapers._

_"Let that be a lesson when you show fear to your enemy and cry when you're in pain." She said in a quiet, almost unchararistically motherly tone._

(Back to present time): Isane stares at her captain in horror as she told her story. With a deep sigh, Isane asks "What made you want to leave?" Unohana takes a simple sip of her tea and says "I guess you could say, I simply got bored and wanted to change." Eventually she stands up and goes inside. Isane asks one final question: "Do you ever regret what you did?"

Unohana pauses for a bit; it's been a long, long time since she was liked this. Ever since she left Squad 11, she has learned to find some inner peace and, slowly but surely, began to shed her cruel and violent role into something more….human when she entered Squad 4. However, that's not to say that her eariler reputation had followed into her new life, everyone remembering what she was before and wondering what she could do now as a healer. In a strange way, she liked it. And, if the situation was much dire, she would be more than happy to return to what she was. So, she turns to Isane, and answers "To be honest…Not really."


End file.
